Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço HPPM
by Breno-Potter
Summary: O sexto ano de Harry Potter na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e Harry tem uma nova missão: encontrar o príncipe mestiço desaparecido, pois ele é o único que sabe o segredo para destruir Voldemort.
1. Cap 01: De Volta Ao Dia da Cicatriz

**1. De Volta Ao Dia Da Cicatriz**

A pacata Rua dos Alfeneiros continuava pacata como sempre fora, embora um acontecimento no ano anterior com o garoto do número quatro, ainda deixassem os vizinhos com pulgas atrás da orelha. O sol estava fortíssimo, e os moradores não se sentiam confortáveis em nenhum momento do dia, mesmo com ventiladores e ares condicionados ligados. Nenhum deles saiu de casa naquele dia, com excessão da família que morava no número quatro, que haviam saído cedo pra buscar o sobrinho "encrenqueiro" na Estação de King Cross. Aliás, o carro deles era a única coisa que se podia ver chegar no início da rua. Tio Valter conseguira engordar mais do que já era no último ano, talvez tivesse pego emprestado de Tia Petúnia, pois essa estava cada vez mais magra. Duda foi o único da família que conseguiu continuar com o mesmo peso, aliás ninguém conseguiria acreditar que aquele garoto engordasse mais ainda do que já engordara em toda a vida. Tio Valter vinha dirigindo, com Tia Petúnia do lado, Duda atrás e o sobrinho do casal Harry Potter. Harry aliás estava muito mais trsite do que de costume, o que despertou a curiosidade de Tio Valter durante todo o trajeto, mas este ainda não conseguira tirar de Harry, o motivo de sua tristeza. Harry não fazia a mínima questão de dizer aos tios, que seu padrinho Sirius Black havia morrido numa batalha no Ministério da Magia. Harry guardar toda sua trsiteza pra si.

- Tire suas coisas do carro sozinho, garoto! - esbravejou Tio Valter, depois de estacionar o carro e dar a chave para Harry tirar suas coisas do porta-malas.

- Isso mesmo, Valter - começou Tia Petúnia, já abrindo a porta de casa - Temos que começar a dar um jeito nesse garoto de uma vez por todas - E entrou, junto com Tio Valter e Duda, mas deixando a porta meio aberta para Harry entrar.

Harry não deu uma palavra durante todo o percurso de King Cross até a Rua dos Alfeneiros, e ñao seria agora que ele iria dar. Harry abriu a mala do carro e pegou todas as suas malas de uma vez só, de uma maneira que nem ele sabia explicar, porque eram muitas malas. Quando Harry estava entrando pela porta entreaberta da casa dos tios, viu a Sr. Figg regando algumas plantas do lado de fora de sua casa. Ela lhe deu um breve aceno com a mão e Harry respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Harry entrou pela sala dos tios e no momento em que ia subir as escadas, foi parado pela voz aguda de Tia Petúnia.

- Aonde você pensa que está indo, garoto? - perguntou Tia Petúnia mais áspera do que de costume.

Harry não pensou que o momento em que teria que falar com os tios fosse chegar tão cedo, mas foi obrigado pelas circunstâncias - Eu estou indo pra o meu quarto, mas caso isso tenha algum problema, por favor me avise! - disse Harry, usando de muita grossura, e tornando a subir as escadas.

- Lamento informa-lo, Harry, mas o seu quarto não é mais esse pra onde você está indo - disse Tia Petúnia, quando Harry estava no meio das escadas.

- Onde é, então? - perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

- No mesmo lugar que era antes de você descobrir sua verdadeira existência - Tia Petúnia, abrindo a porta do armário sob a escada.

- O quê?! - perguntou Harry, espantado, largando as malas no meio da escada, es descendo feroz até o pé da escada - Você quer que eu volte a dormir aí de novo? - perguntou Harry, apontando para o armário agora aberto.

- Sim, eu e seu tio queremos que você volte a dormir no armário, e caso você não esteja satisfeito a porta da rua é a serventia da casa - disse Tia Petúnia muito áspera. Tio Valter podia ser visto na cozinha espiando a conversa dos dois.

- A porta da rua é a serventia da casa? - perguntou Harry com ironia - Dumbledore não gostaria de saber que você disse isso a mim, ainda mais nas circunstâncias em que o mundo mágico se encontra ultimamente. - disse Harry, com um pouco de ameaça na voz.

- Pouco me importa, o que aquele bruxo velho pensa ou deixa de pensar, ou você dorme aqui nesse armário ou vai ficar ao relento... - disse Tia Petúnia, deixando a porta do armário aberta, e se virando para voltar a cozinha, mas se virou novamente para terminar seu pensamento - E pouco me importa também o estado pelo qual o seu mundinho de mentiras está passando... - se virando para a cozinha.

Harry olhou com raiva para a tia, correu até ela e leh puxou o pulso, a fazendo virar e olhar nos seus olhos. Tia Petúnia olhou assustuda para o sobrinho e tentou tirar o pulso da mão de Harry, mas ele não soltava - Eu não admito que ninguém fale assim de Dumbledore na minha frente - esbravejou Harry, fazendo Tio Valter levantar e sair em disparada para socorrer a mulher.

- Você aí, parado!! - ordenou Harry ao tio. Tia Petúnia tentava de todas as formas se desvencilhar, mas não conseguia, Harry estava muito mais forte do que antes - E outra coisa pra você, titia - recomeçou Harry, se dirigindo a tia - O estado pelo qual o meu mundinho de mentiras está passando é a volta aterradora daquele que matou sua irmã, minha mãe - os olhos de Tia Petúnia e de Tio Valter se esbugalharam de medo - Se bem, que você não se importava muito com a minha mãe, não é titia Petúnia?

- Eu não me importava mesmo, aquela bruxa ridícula, se achava melhor que eu, por causa disso - disse Tia Petúnia, como se desafiasse Harry.

- Você tinha era inveja dela! - gritou Harry, de maneira que algumas casas ao lado puderam ouvir - Você tinha inveja, porque ela era uma pessoa boa, uma pessoa que não teria inveja de você se você fosse como ela, não era a magia dela que você invejava, era TUDO!!! - os olhos de Tia Petúnia foram seguindo de um medo casual a uma raiva nunca antes vista por Harry.

- EU NÃO TINHA INVEJA DELA, EU NUNCA PRECISEI DA MAGIA DELA! EU NUNCA PRECISEI! - gritou Tia Petúnia, se desvencilhando da mão de Harry. De repente, todos os vidros em volta estilhaçam e se quebram em mil pedaços. Tia Petúnia olhou de Harry pra Tio Valter com vergonha e medo.

- Você...? - disse Harry.

Tia Petúnia já chorando empurrou Harry para dentro do armário e subiu as escadas depressa, passando por cima das malas de Harry. Ao cair Harry bateu com a cabeça fortemente na quina da cama no armário e antes de desmaiar só pôde ouvir Tio Valter, gritando por Tia Petúnia e subindo o seu socorro, e seu prórpio sangue pingando pela quina da cama. Então milésimos de segundos depois, Harry desmaiou...

Harry se sentiu fraco por um momento, mas logo depois passou. A dor desmaio passou dando origem a tão conhecida dor na cicatriz. Harry não conseguia se mover, aliás não conseguia abrir os olhos, só via a imensidão escura a sua frente, e só sentia a dor na cicatriz. Isso deve ter durado umas três horas, nas contas de Harry. Aos poucos depois das três horas, a imensa escuridão foi se dissolvendo e dando espaço a figura de uma casa, uma bela casa com as luzes acesas. Por detrás da cerca, em meio ao jardim, uma mulher brincava com seu filho recém-nascido enquanto, aquele que parecia ser o patriarca da família, estava do lado de fora, lustrando sua vassoura e ajeitando seus óculos. Harry queria andar, se aproximar; mas não mexia os pés, queria chamar as pessoas, mas não podia falar. Harry finalmente conseguiu se mover, por força de seu pensamento e não dos seus pés, e transpassou a cerca, como se fosse um fantasma. Ele logo reconhecer a mulher a criança, a mulher era sua mãe e a criança ele mesmo mais jovem. Ao longe, Harry também reconheceu seu pai, lustrando a vassoura. De repente, Harry ouviu passos pesados e olhou pra trás. Era Voldemort com uma capa preta com desenho de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca. Ele empunhava sua varinha.

- Potters!!! - gritou Voldemort, rindo-se da situação. Lilian vê Voldemort se aproximando e pega o Harry bebê rapidamente.

- Tiago, corre!!! - gritou Lilian desesperada com o Harry bebê no colo. Tiago olha e corre para abrir a porta de casa pra Lilian entrar. Harry que via tudo em silêncio, corre também e entra antes da mãe. Antes de seu pai, trancar a porta com um feitiço, Harry pode ver Voldemort andando normalmente e rindo da cara deles. Um grande ódio tomou conta de Harry.

- Não adiante fugir, Potter, hahahaha - grita Voldemort do lado de fora.

Do lado de dentro, Tiago corre e leva Lilian para o segundo andar junto com Harry bebê. O Harry adolescente sobe junto e não perde um detalhe.

- Lilian, fica aqui com o Harry!! - pede Tiago.

- Tiago, você vai descer? - pergunta Lilian desesperada.

- Eu vou descer pra tentar afasta-lo; mas haja o que houver proteja o Harry! - diz Tiago.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada, Tiago! Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que Dumbledore te disse hoje? - pergunta Lilian.

- Sim, Lilian, tem tudo a ver... - diz Tiago - Leia aquela carta, ela explica tudo o que nós devemos fazer - completa Tiago apontando para um envelope sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar entender... - diz Lilian.

- Onde vocês estão, Potter? - ouve-se Voldemort no primeiro andar.

- Tenho que ir agora, Lilian - diz Tiago. Ele beija a esposa e o filho e desce. Harry adolescente vai ao seu encalço, e só consegue ver a mãe pegando a carta e lendo o que estava nela.

- Ah, resolveu aparecer, Tiago? - perguntou Voldemort ao ver Tiago descendo as escadas com a varinha empunhada na mão. Harry descendo atrás do pai, via tudo.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Voldemort - diz Tiago.

- Pois então és um tolo, Tiago. Todos têm medo de mim, pois sabem que sou o maior bruxo que esse mundo já viu - diz Voldemort, com a varinha ainda baixa.

- De que adianta ter todo esse poder, se não o usa para o bem, Voldemort? - pergunta Tiago - E tem mais um detalhe: você não é o maior bruxo do mundo e sim Dumbledore... - completa ele, rindo da cara de Voldemort.

- Cansei de conversar com você, onde estão sua mulher e o filho? - pergunta Voldemort.

- Não direi!Jamais! - diz Tiago.

- Está com medo de que eu acabe com a única chance que vocês têm de um dia me ver morto? - pergunta Voldemort ameaçador.

- Como você sabe da...?

- Profecia? Espiões...aliás, o seu menino não é a única esperança, tem também o filho dos Longbottom, mas Belatrix foi pessoalmente cuidar deles - diz Voldemort - Agora saia da minha frente e deixe-me subir!! Quero ver como anda Lilian... hahaha!!!

- Por aqui voce só passa por cima do meu cadáver...

- Pois que seja! - diz Voldemort, levantando a varinha - _Avada Kedavra_!!! - diz ele, apontando para Tiago Potter, fazendo assim, dela sair um facho de luz verde, que atinge Tiago no peito. Tiago cai morto. Harry observa tudo, tem vontade de gritar, chorar; mas não pode...

Voldemort começa a subir as escadas. Harry vai atrás dele com ódio. Voldemort abre a porta e vê Lilian chorando com a carta amassada nas mãos. E bebê Harry deitado na cama do casal.

- Você, maldito!! - esbraveja Lilian.

- Lilian, percebo que você já sabe o que vim fazer aqui, então saía da frente e deixe-me acabar com a craiança - pede Voldemort.

- Nunca!!! Não com meu filho! - diz Lilian, se levantando e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Hum, é uma pena!!! Mas, - diz Voldemort levantando a varinha e apontando para Harry bebê - _Avada Kedavra_ - Lilian então se joga na frente do facho de luz verde e caí morta no chão. Voldemort olha pra ela e diz: - Você nunca foi muito inteligente mesmo, Lilian... é uma pena; mas não há como impedir.

Voldemort olha para o pequeno Harry na cama, e ri maleficamente. Ouvem-se passos de alguém subindo as escadas. Voldemort olha pra trás e Remo Lupin chega.

- Pare com isso, Voldemort! - ordena Lupin.

- Parar? Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar parar alguma coisa? - pergunta Voldemort.

- Se você não parar, eu mato você - diz Lupin, erguendo a varinha.

- Você é um covarde, Remo - diz Voldemort - Não faria nem metade que do você deseja fazer. Eu mataria você agora, só não o faço, porque preciso matar o garoto, e também por... você sabe...

- Eu duvido que você me mataria, o covarde aqui é você!! - diz Lupin.

- Nunca duvide de mim, Remo - diz Voldemort, erguendo a varinha - _Avada_... - mas no momento de terminar o feitiço, Voldemort se virá para Harry bebê - _Kedavra_...

Porém o facho de luz verde não saí da varinha de Voldemort e ele é jogado para trás por uma força invisível. Lupin fica parado estático, e vai ver o que houve com o Harry bebê. Harry vai atrás dele, mas...

...Harry consegue abrir os olhos, e se vê no meio da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ao seu lado na cama, Madame Ponfrey, Dumbledore, e para surpresa de Harry, Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia.


	2. Cap 02: A Triste Sina de Tia Petúnia

**2. A Triste Sinade Tia Petúnia**

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? - pergunta Harry desesperado, sentando na cama, olhando assustado para os tios.

- Sua tia veio aqui pra explicar o que aconteceu a três semanas em sua casa... - disse Dumbledore sereno como sempre fora.

- Três semanas?! - perguntou Harry espantado - Mas eu pensei que fossem só três horas...

- Pois é, Harry, você ficou um pouco perdido depois do desmaio, principalmente no quesito tempo - disse Dumbledore - Aliás, devemos agradecer ao seu primo Duda por você estar aqui são e salvo, Harry.

- Duda?!

- Sim, pois foi ele que viu seu sangue escorrendo e foi acisar a Sra. Figg, que nos mandou uma coruja, por sinal rapidíssima, então eu e Snape aparatamos em sua casa e trouxemos você para cá - disse Dumbledore, como se tudo não passasse de uma metódica partida de xadrez.

- Nunca pensei que Duda e Snape um dia seriam úteis... - disse Harry, bem baixinho, meio que com vergonha.

- Mas você já foi salvo antes por Snape, lembra-se no seu primeiro ano? - disse Dumbledore, fazendo Harry erguer os olhos - Mas, não é isso que estamos fazendo aqui, não é mesmo, Petúnia? - perguntou o diretor, se dirigindo pela primeira vez à tia de Harry, que permanecera com uma cara de constrangimento e medo o tempo todo.

- Você está certo, Dumbledore, não é isso que eu vim fazer aqui - disse Petúnia com uma voz fraca de quem chorara muito nos últimos momentos. Seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam de leve.

- Pois bem, peço para que o senhor Dursley e Madame Pronfrey aguardem do lado de fora - pediu Dumbledore.

- Eu não vou sair daqui sem a minha esposa!! - brandiu Tio Valter, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Valter? - perguntou Tia Petúnia.

- Esse é um assunto familiar do qual o senhor não faz parte, Sr. Dursley - disse Dumbledore, sem tirar os olhos de onde eles estavam olhando, para ver um rubro Tio Valter, levantando menos de um metro dele.

- Até onde sei, você não é da família, não é? - retrucou Tio Valter. Harry não dissera nada, pois estava esperando o momento em que Dumbledore se enfurecesse com o tio, embora tivessem sido pouquíssimas as vezes que Harry vira Dumbledore nervoso. Dumbledore olhou pra Harry, como se dissesse para que ele não acreditasse que isso aconteceria.

- Valter - começou Tia Petúnia, puxando o braço do marido - pode me deixar aqui com eles. Vá com a enfermeira, faça o que Dumbledore pede - completou ela, como se estivesse implorando para que o marido saísse logo dali.

- Petúnia, você não vai contar tudo ao garoto não é? - pediu Tio Valter. Tia Petúnia abaixou os olhos em resposta - Tudo bem, - reiniciou o tio - eu saio, mas não se arrependa do que você vai fazer Petúnia, ele deverá ficar conosco mais um ano, depois desse.

- Ela sabe o que está fazendo, Valter, vá em paz - disse Dumbledore, sem olhar pra trás e ver que o Tio Valter já saíra junto com Madame Ponfrey da ala hospitalar. Dumbledore ergueu o dedo indicador, e de repente a porta se fechou num ruído fino.

- O que ela tem a me dizer? - perguntou Harry a Dumbledore, sem olhar diretamente para a tia.

- Não é assim que vamos começar, Harry... - disse Dumbledore, para o espanto de Harry - Você viu mais do que podia ver, e por isso, eu te pergunto: o que você realmente viu?

Harry ficou surpreso em saber que o interrogatório seria feito a ele, mas respondeu se titubear - Eu a vi explodindo os vidros da casa, com magia...

- Sabia! - gritou Tia Petúnia batendo nas próprias coxas com força e raiva - Eu falhei, Dumbledore, mais uma vez eu falhei... - e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Não fique assim, Petúnia; o fato de Harry saber não muda em nada nosso plano - disse Dumbledore, olhando para Petúnia pela primeira vez, tentando acalma-la. Hharry pela primeira vez sentiu pena da tia, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

- Eu não estou entendendo, qual o problema dela ser bruxa? - perguntou Harry, sem entender.

- Qual o problema? - berrou a tia, levantando-se bruscamente - Ele perguntou qual o problema, Dumbledore - disse ela se dirigindo a Dumbledore, que agora permanecia calado.

- O que que tem eu perguntar isso? Aliás, eu deveria estar furioso aqui, porque você me escondeu durante dezesseis anos que era uma bruxa, e ainda me odiava por isso - berrou Harry.

- Foi por sua culpa, por sua culpa e da sua mãe, que eu nunca pude viver minha vida em paz - gritou a tia, batendo numa bandeja de prata que estava na mesinha de cabeceira de Harry, derrubando alguns remédios no chão.

- Dumbledore? - disse Harry, como se pedisse para o professor explica-lo o que estava acontecendo.

- Petúnia, rancores e mãgoas do passado não faram com que você possa ser agora o que nunca foi, mas mesmo assim você sabe que foi muito útil para nós, e é isso que importa - começou Dumbledore - E não pense que eu não entenda você, eu entendo, só que isso não justifica seus atos com sua irmã e agora com Harry, e eu também acho que Harry precisa saber do que ele é "culpado", como você disse...

Tia Petúnia parou de bufar de ódio vagarosamente - Você sempre com a razão, Dumbledore, sempre; aliás a única vez que eu vi você dizer algo errado, foi naquele dia lá em casa, se lembra? Quando eu e Lilian eramos crianças...

- Explique ao Hary, Petúnia, porque foi pra isso que eu tirei seu marido e Madame Pronfrey daqui - sugeriu Dumbledore.

- Pois bem, Harry - começou Tia Petúnia, depois de suspirar profundamente - Eu tinha somente dez anos quando tudo aconteceu, me lembro perfeitamente; eu era uma pequena bruxa, numa família bruxa, esperando para que mais que mais um ano passasse, e para que eu finalmente entrasse em Hogwarts, meu grande sonho! E sua mãe tinha sete anos, e sempre fora muito poderosa, tinha poderes mais avançados até mesmo que os meus... Mamãe trabalhava para a Ordem da Fênix e papai tinha morrido a mais ou menos dois anos, mas eu já tinha superado... - uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Tia Petúnia, sem que ela percebesse - De repente, Dumbledore entrou pela porta, conversou um pouco com a minha mãe e veio falar comigo, ele me disse que a Lilian era uma bruxa muito poderosa, que podia exterminar de vez com Você-sabe-quem; mas que isso só poderia acontecer, depois que ela terminasse o último ano em Hogwarts... eu concordei, não compredia muito bem aquilo, mas concordei... ele me falou que Voldemort sabia da Lilian, e que ela precisaria ser protegida, mas protegida por um poder muito forte, o poder familiar; então ele disse que alguém da nossa família teria que doar seu poder para protege-la até os dezessete anos, e como mamãe não podia por ser de grande importância na ordem, Dumbledore me pediu para doar meu poder... ele disse que eu nunca mais faria magia em minha vida. De imediato, eu não aceitei, achei ultrajante; mas Dumbledore me visitava quase todos os dias, e... um dia, eu aceitei - Tia Petúnia fungou alto, chorando - Eu dei todo meu poder pra proteger Lilian, depois de alguns anos, quando ela entrou em Hogwarts, eu não suportei e comecei a odiar o meu destino, odiar minha própria irmã, pois tinha sido por causa dela que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido... e depois de alguns anos, ela morreu; e veio você, Harry, e todo meu poder que protegia Lilian começou a proteger você, e por isso eu te odeio, pois cada vez que eu olho pra você, eu vejo todas as possibilidades que eu perdi...

- Então, foi por sua causa que eu não pude ser morto por Voldemort? - perguntou Harry assustado.

- Não, Harry - começou Dumbledore - o efeito desse poder protetor, só poderia acontecer com a autorização de Petúnia, e como o poder agora se enfraquece graças ao tempo, você só é seguro quando está perto dela, por isso você não podia se afastar da Rua dos Alfeneiros, entende?

- Sim... - respondeu Harry sem ânimo.

- Agora que você já sabe de toda verdade, Harry, vamos deixa-lo sozinho para pensar e refletir, até porque daqui a uma semana engressamos em nossas atividades letivas, e tenho certeza que muitas serão as surpresas que lhe esperam - disse Dumbledore misteriosamente.

Dumbledore se levantou e segurou no braço da Petúnia, que continuava a chorar, para guia-la até a saída e deixar Harry sozinho.

- Tia Petúnia - chamou Harry da cama. Tia Petúnia, se virou ainda chorando muito - Desculpe a mim e a minha mãe por termos feito sua vida exatamente o contrário do que você sempre quis - concluiu Harry derramando uma lágrima, do canto do olho.

- Obrigada, Harry... - respondeu Tia Petúnia, dando a Harry o seu primeiro riso verdadeiro.

Os dias que se seguiram foram maçantes para Harry, pois além de ter que ficar na cama o dia inteiro, ele estava com muito medo do sonho que tivera, e tinha mais medo ainda de conta-los a Dumbledore. Harry passava a maior parte do tempo se indagando sobre o que Lupin fazia em sua casa no dia da morte de seus pais, e porque Voldemort não podia mata-lo. Harry tinha curiosidade também de saber o que tinha escrito naquela carta que sua mãe recebera. Nada se encaixava, e tudo continuava a fazer menos sentido a Harry.

Harry também não sabia quem iria comprar seu material escolar, ele pensou que talvez Dumbledore tivesse pedido para Hagrid o faze-lo; aliás em nenhum dos dias na ala hospitalar Hagrid apareceu para dar um "oi" a Harry, ele estranhou muito isso.

Era véspera do dia em que as aulas começariam, e Harry seria liberado da ala hospitalar as sete horas da noite, pela Madame Ponfrey, e durmiria na Torre da Grifinória para esperar o dia seguinte. Já eram quase sete horas quando Madame Ponfrey chegou para liberar Harry. Harry saiu perfeitamente da ala hospitalar, e saiu reclamando que poderia sido liberado no mínimo dois dias antes. Harry subiu a Torre da Grifinória e o quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu mesmo sem senha. "Ordens de Dumbledore", pensou Harry. Mas o que Harry não tinha idéia de que iria encontrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória eram seus dois melhores amigos Rony e Hermione, vestidos com a roupa escolar, esperando por ele.

- Feliz Aniversário, Harry!!! - disseram os dois num uníssono perfeito.


	3. Cap 03: De Novo Em Hogwarts

**3. De Novo em Hogwarts**

- Rony, Hemione!! - gritou Harry de felicidade, depois de passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda e correu até os amigos e os abraçou.

- Desculpa, não termos trazido presentes, é que Hermione ficou lá em casa nas férias e o papai está muito ocupado no Ministério, mal conseguimos sair pra comprar nosso material escolar, não é mesmo, Mione? - comentou Rony.

- É mesmo - concordou Mione - Aliás, o mundo bruxo está um verdadeiro caos, Harry, quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal, pouquíssimas eram as pessoas nas ruas e muitas lojas estavam fechadas. A tal famosa Era do Terror está de volta, eu acho...

- Maldito, Voldemort - disse Harry para si mesmo, causando espanto nos amigos por dizer o nome de Voldemort.

- Bom, vamos falar sobre coisas boas, não é Rony? - disse Hermione, olhando para Rony, pois o assunto de Voldemort havia surgido por sua causa.

- Tudo bem, se bem que mais nada pode me deixar mais triste do que eu já tenho estado nas últimas semanas - disse Harry melancólico.

- Por causa do Sirius não é mesmo? - perguntou Hermione solidária.

- É por causa disso mesmo - disse Harry, sentando-se com a cabeça baixa.

- Harry, eu sei que você gostava muito do seu tio, mas ficar assim esse tempo todo é patético! - disse Rony com uma sinceridade que surpreendeu até a si mesmo, além de fazer Harry erguer os olhos de maneira peculiar.

- Rony! - ralhou Hermione.

- Ele está certo, Hermione - disse Harry, levantando-se cheio de vigor - Talvez tivesse faltado a mim alguém que me sacudisse como o Rony fez agora, alguém pra me fazer perceber que a vida continua acima de tudo, e eu sei que onde quer que esteja, Sirius está bem - terminou Harry, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Explêndido, Potter - disse Snape, entrando pelo portal da Mulher Gorda, caregando uma sacola pedurada pelo ombro, e batendo palmas - Eu não sei nem explicar o motivo pelo qual ainda não estou me debulhando em lágrimas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ProfºSnape, confundiu as entradas e acabou entrando na Grifinória quando deveria entrar na Sonserina? - perguntou Harry, sarcástico.

- Não, Potter, vim apenas lhe entregar o material que Hagrid nos fez o imenso favor de comprar pra você ontem no Beco Diagonal - disse Snape jogando a sacola de livros, em Harry, que começou a olhar os livros que ali estavam. Snape já estava indo embora.

- Engraçado, livro de Poções? - perguntou Harry - Pensei que você só aceitasse alunos com nota máxima nos NOM's no sexto ano...

- Nós também tivemos que comprar esses livros, não é mesmo, Mione? - disse Rony. Hermione respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Já era de se esperar que a nossa querida sabe-tudo estudasse Poções esse ano - começou Snape, se referindo a Hermione - Mas quanto a vocês, espero que saibam que milagres acontecem - terminou ele, se virando para Harry e Rony, e logo depois se virando para ir embora.

Todos se certificaram de que Snape já tinha ido embora, para começar com os comentários. Rony foi o primeiro: - Nossa, Harry, o Snape deve gostar muito da gente, porque duvido que tenhamos tirado nota máxima nos NOM's.

- A prova realmente não estava tão difícil, mas nota máxima é demais!! - disse Harry espantado - Na verdade, nem fazia muita questão de estudar com Snape esse ano - completou ele.

- Mas Poções é uma matéria muita importante, mesmo que o nosso professor não seja lá essas coisas - comentou Hermione.

- Hermione acha que tudo é sempre muito importante - disse Rony.

- Não tenho culpa, se vocês não ligam pra nada que presta, Rony - rebateu Hermione.

- Já vão começar com essa implicância de novo? - perguntou Harry.

- Ele que começou - disse Hermione.

- Ah, pessoal, estou muito cansado ainda desses dias na ala hospitalar, vou dormir, até amanhã - disse Harry, subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte muito tarde, já era quase hora do almoço. Ele desceu até o Salão Comunal e encontrou Hermione lendo um dos livros do sexto ano, e Rony jogando uma partida de xadrez de bruxo com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

- Harry, até que enfim você acordou! - exclamou Rony ao ver o amigo chegando.

- Eu dsse que ainda estava meio cansado - disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Nick.

- O seu amigo é muito bom nesse jogo, Harry, a muito tempo eu tinha jogo tão complicado como esses - disse Nick, fazendo Rony soltar um risinho de falsa modéstia.

- Xeque-Mate, Nick, sinto muito... - disse Rony, derrubando o rei de Nick, que acabou por perder a cabeça pelas mãos do bispo de Rony.

- Eu quero jogar uma com você, Rony. Quero ver se consegui melhorar nisso aí - disse Harry.

- Então pode se sentar aqui no meu lugar, jovem Potter, tenho uma Conferência dos Fantasmas de Hogwarts em poucos minutos e não poderia ficar aqui por muito tempo - disse Nick, se despedindo e sumindo por debaixo da cadeira.

- Preparado, Harry?- perguntou Rony pondo as peças em seus lugares, enquanto Harry sentava-se no lugar antes de Nick.

- Lógico que estou preparado - disse Harry com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Rony moveu sua primeira pedra, quando Hary viu Hermione mergulhada no livro, agindo como se ele naum estivesse ali - Hermione - chamou Harry. A garota quase que instantaneamente levantou a cabeça assustada.

- Quem me chamou? - perguntou ela ainda um pouco assustada.

- Fui eu, Mione - disse Harry - Você nem viu que eu cheguei

- Ora, Harry, lógico que eu vi - mentiu Hermione.

- Então por que não falou comigo? - perguntou Harry, deixando a amiga encabulada - Viu? Você sabe que não é verdade...

- É que eu estava estudando - disse Mione.

- Estudando antes do início das aulas, Mione, sinceramente... - disse Rony.

- Você nunca concordo com nada que eu faço, não é Rony? - disse Mione, fechando o livro com força e indo embora com raiva.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei - respondeu Harry - Rony, ontem você disse que o seu pai está muito ocupado no Ministério, o que está acontecendo por lá?

- O Conselho da Magia está querendo depôr o Fudge, porque ele não acreditou na volta de Voldemort, quando tudo apontava para isso - respondeu Rony.

- Mas esse povo do tal conselho também não deve ter acreditado - disse Harry.

- E não acreditou, mas eles precisam encontrar um bode espiatório como disse meu pai - respondeu Rony - E agora nesses últimos dias tem piorado muito, dizem que Fudge está se separando da mulher, e que o filho dele está doente, no St. Mungus, meu pai ouviu um boato dizendo que ele havia sido estuporado por um Comensal.

- Quem? - perguntou Harry, jogando xadrez sem prestar muita atenção ao que fazia.

- Meu pai desconfia do Malfoy, mas ele disse que é tudo um grande boato; mas os boatos começaram mesmo depois que Dumbledore foi visitar os Conselho - comentou Rony, jogando, assim como Harry, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Mas o que ele foi fazer lá? - perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Papai disse que ele acha que Dumbledore não quer que o Fudge saía do cargo de Ministro, e não pergunte o porquê, porque eu não faço a mínima idéia - respondeu Harry.

- Pensei que o que Dumbledore mais queria era ver o Fudge fora do Ministério - disse Harry confuso.

- Pois é, papai também pensava assim - disse Rony, parando ao ver Filch do outro lado do Salão limpando o chão.

- Agora que eu me lembrei Rony, hoje é o dia que os novos alunos primeiranistas chegarão para passar pelo chapéu seletor - disse Harry, ao ver Filch limpando o chão, com Madame Nor-r-ra ao lado.

- É mesmo, e hoje também conheceremos o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas - disse Rony.

- Bom, pelo menos pior do que Umbridge ele não pode ser, seria muito azar - disse Harry, rindo junto com Rony.


	4. Cap 04: David Lestrange

**4. David Lestrange**

O dia transcorreu como já era de se esperar, a não ser pela birra excessiva de Hermione, que continuava lendo o livro de Transfiguração, sem parar um só segundo para falar com qualquer um dos garotos. O momento da Cerimônia de Abertura de mais um ano letivo estava chegando, e Harry, Rony e uma emburrada Hermione já estavam prontos e esperando o chamado da Profª McGonagall, como havia sido marcado na hora do almoço.

- A professora McGonagall está demorando, não acham? - perguntou Harry, tentando estabelecer um clima melhor daquele que se mostrava pela sala.

- Vocês fazem uma tempestade num copo d'água - disse Hermione sarcástica.

- Ei, eu não disse nada, não coloca meu nome no meio - disse Rony, falando pela primeira vez com Mione, depois do que acontecera no salão mais cedo.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você iria concordar, Rony - disse Hermione, sem virar pra olhar na cara de Rony.

- Como você pode saber? - perguntou Rony de maneira grossa.

- Você não tem personalidade suficiente pra dizer "não" ao Harry - disse Hermione.

- Hermione, você não está falando coisa com coisa - disse Harry.

- Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, se ninguém concorda comigo - gritou Hermione, se levantando e indo em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que de repente, abriu passagem para que Profª McGonagall entrasse por ela.

- Aonde você estava indo, Hermione? - perguntou a professora altiva como sempre.

- Indo beber um copo d'água, professora - disse Hermione, meio sem jeito e sentando-se na cadeira masi próxima.

-Pois bem, se era só isso, você pode esperar mais um pouco, afinal o discurso de Dumbledore não será tão longo hoje como costuma ser - disse a professora - Vamos, agora todos já chegaram e estão esperando os alunos primeiranistas.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram a professora, até o quadro da Mulher Gorda e logo depois o transpassaram seguindo a professora. Andaram calados pelos corredores, até chegarem ao Salão Comunal. Hermione durante todo o percurso ficou mais próxima a professora e distante dos garotos. Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao Salão Comunal e o viram cheio de alunos à espera dos alunos primeiranistas que logo chegariam. Harry e Rony sentaram-se ao lado de Neville e Simas que já conversavam sobre como poderia ser o próximo ano de Hogwarts. Gina que também participava da conversa, foi puxada por Hermione, que não deu explicações e levou-a para bem longe dos meninos, num lugar ond pudessem conversar com Luna Lovegood que estava solitária como sempre na mesa da Corvinal.

- O que houve com a Hermione, Harry? - perguntou Simas, meio desconfiado.

- Não sei ao certo, Simas, ela vem ficando muito nervosa por coisas muito pequenas - disse Harry, observando Hermione, Gina e Luna conversando, cada uma na mesa de sua casa.

- É mesmo, Hermione está muito estranha ultimamente - concordou Rony. Nesse momento, os alunos do primeiro ano, estavam começando a entrar pelo Salão Comunal guiados pela Professora McGonagall. Luna, Hermione e Gina voltaram aos seus lugares rapidamente. Harry, Neville, Simas e Rony pararam de falar, assim como a grande multidão de alunos no Salão.

Harry havia virado de costas para ver a cara dos alunos primeiranistas que estavam por ali passando, alguns deles olhavam para sua cicatriz espantados e cochichavam uns com os outros, outros apenas sorriam; mas um deles fez algo que Harry não esperava, um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos negros também, que lembrava a Harry alguém que ele não conseguia se lembrar quem era, largou um papel no chão, bem ao lado de Harry. Harry o pegou, mas já era tarde demais para entregar de volta ao garoto, então Harry abriu, o papel estava em branco, mas de repente letras negras foram aparecendo pelo papel, como se boiassem, e elas formaram a frase: i>"Você é Harry Potter" /i>. Harry olhou assustado do papel para o menino muito a frente, o menino se virou quando Harry olhou para ele, e deu um sorriso misterioso para Harry.

- Alunos de Hogwarts - começou a Professora McGonagall, pondo o banquinho com o Chapéu Seletor no lugar de sempre - Estamos começando mais um ano letivo, um ano onde muitos de vocês têm noção a quantas anda a situação do mundo bruxo, mas não vamos deixar isso nos abalar, nem nos desestruturar, vamos seguir em frente como sempre seguimos, com a cabeça erguida e sem deixar que o acontece lá fora venha a nos prejudicar, pois nós sabemos o quão intransponíveis são as barreiras que aqui se encontram. Seguimos todos em frente! - terminou a professora, sempre severa. O que se seguiu foi uma grande porção de palmas de todos os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Grifinória e de alguns poucous alunos da Sonserina. Harry pode observar que Draco não era um deles, como já era de se esperar.

- Agora, vamos começar a Cerimônia de escolha de casas dos alunos de primeiro ano - continuou a professora depois das palmas, desenrolando uma grande lita com o nome de todos os alunos primeiranistas daquele ano, e começou a chamada - Carlos Wumerg.

Harry estranhou a falta da música do Chapéu Seletor, mas lembrou-se do que Profª McGonagall disse sobre essa ser a menor cerimônia que já se viu. Aos poucos os alunos primeiranistas eram escolhidos pelo Chapéu Seletor, e o garoto misterioso que deu o bilhete a Harry continuava ali de pé esperando. Ele seria um dos últimos.

-Norma Vicent - chamou a professora, e uma garota loirinha e muito simpática, subiu na cadeira. A professora pôs o chapéu em sua cabeça e o chapéu mais do que depressa gritou: "Lufa-Lufa". Todos os alunos de Lufa-Lufa se levantaram e aplaudiram. A professora McGonagall, abriu a boca para ler o próximo nome da lista, mas parou, e olhou para Dumbledore, que balançou a cabeça positivamente, a professroa contiinuava incomodada, mas continuou - David Lestrange - chamou a professora.

O garoto que Harry olhava, começou a subir as escadas até o banco. Ao ouvir o sobrenome daquela que matou seu padrinho, Harry se levantou abruptamente. Todos olharam pra ele, inclusive Dumbledore que fez uma cara séria, como se mandasse Harry se sentar. Harry obedeceu.

- Harry? - perguntou Rony - Você ouviu o sobrenome daquele garoto?

- Ouvi, Rony - respondeu Harry - E ele jogou isso, quando passou do meu lado - e deu o papel a Rony. Rony leu.

- Ora, Harry, todos sabem que você é Harry Potter - disse Rony.

- Mas ele nem sequer olhou pra mim, antes de jogar esse papel - disse harry nervoso.

- Qual será o parentesco dele com Belatrix? - perguntou Rony.

- Não faço a mínima idéia - respondeu Harry.

A professora McGonagall pôs o Chapéu Seletor sobre a cabeça de David. Todos ficaram esperando, e esperando muito para saber a que casa o garoto pertenceria. O chapéu demorou em torno de cinco minutos para escolher em qual casa pôr David, mas nenhum dos alunos ali presentes jamais sonharia com a resposta final do chapéu. "Grifinória", gritou o chapéu para espanto de todos. David andou até a mesa da Grifinória e não teve nenhum aplauso. Ele se sentou no lugar mais distante, não parecia estar triste com a rejeição, tinha um pequeno sorriso de plenitude no rosto. Todos os alunos da Grifnória se entreolharam assustados, perguntado como um parente de Belatrix Lestrange havia conseguido entrar para a Grifinória, todos os alunos de Hogwarts, com excessão talvez de Luna, que nunca prestava atenção nessas coisas; mas excluindo Luna, todos os launos estavam totalmente surpresos, por David entrar para a Grifinória, mas ele parecia inabalável, e não prestara nenhuma atenção aos comentários a sua volta. Quando Professora McGonagall terminou a Cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor, os murmurinhos ainda não haviam cessado. Harry ficara calado grande parte do tempo, olhando de esguelha para David, e lembrando do ódio que sentia por Belatrix.

- Alunos de Hogwarts - começou Dumbledore, levantando-se da cadeira de Diretor - Este ano não me estenderei muito no meu discurso, aliás não há o que falar, só posso desejar sorte a todos os alunos e avisar aos alunos sextanistas que os resultados dos NOM's estaram colocados no quadro de avisos de cada Salão Comunal - Dumbledore inspirou longamente, e continuou - Apresento-lhes também nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que nos foi, diagamos, doados pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Beauxbatons; mas saibam que o nosso querido porfessor é inglês como todos nós. Entre Professor Terry Poperich - disse Dumbledore, apontando para a porta ao canto do Salão Comunal, e por ela entrou um homem que devia ter uns quarenta anos, usando óculos pequenos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e um andar como um de um rei, sua capa preta, como o resto da roupa, se estendia mas do que o costume. O Professor Poperich acenou a todos e sentou-se em seu lugar, ele deu uma grande olhada para David, mas permaneceu com o rosto amigável, desde que entrou pela porta - Agora que está tudo feito, que se inicie o jantar.

O jantar daquele ano em nada se diferenciava dos demais. Todos estavam comendo alegres e felizes, haviam por um momento esquecido de comentar sobre David. Harry era o único que ainda se lembrava disso.

- Coma, Harry, você nem tocou na comida ainda - disse Rony, comendo um pedaço de coxa de galinha.

- Estou sem fome, Rony - disse Harry, sem ânimo.

- Por causa do Lestrange? - perguntou Rony.

- Lógico, só podia ser. Eu não consigo olhar pra ele sem lembrar de Belatrix, e conseqüentemente da morte de Sirius, e de todo o ódio que eu sinto dela - disse Harry, apertando o garfo com força.

- Mas isso vai passar, Harry, vai ter que passar...


	5. Cap 05: As Proteções de Poperich

**5. As Proteções de Poperich**

Harry foi se deitar aquela noite com a mesma sensação de que estava tudo errado, que havia algo que não se encaixava. Um Lestrange na Grifinória?, Harry pensava sem parar. Além da lembrança de Belatrix jogando um feitiço em seu padrinho, e este caindo para trás envolto no véu, e desaparecendo para sempre. Harry não dormiu aquela noite, ele ficou deitado na cama, observando o céu enluarado, com sua lua cheia, e se lembrou de Lupin, que a essas horas já era lobisomem, e estava por aí, agora sozinho, sem Pontas e sem Almofadinhas, seus únicos amigos de verdade. Harry foi invadido por uma angústia repentina, queria seu pai, sua mãe, seu padrinho, sua família como sempre teria sido, caso Voldemort não existisse. Harry virou-se para o lado, para não ver a lua, ele não queria vê-la. Harry tentou dormir, mas não pôde; levantou-se então, abriu a sacola com os livros que Snape havia lhe entregado, pegouo livro de feitiços, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo. Estou parecendo a Hermione, pensou Harry, mas continuou ali lendo, até que o sol raiasse.

Quando o sol raiou, Harry já tinha lido dois capítulos do livro de feitiços e foi guarda-lo, estava muito ansioso, não queria mais ficar sozinho, então desceu até o Salão Comunal, para esperar os amigos acordarem. Harry estava descendo as escadas vagarosamente, quando viu no fundo do Salão Comunal, em frente ao quadro de avisos, David Lestrange. Harry virou-se para subir novamente.

- Sabia que você conseguiu ótimos resultados nos NOM's? - perguntou o garoto, se virar pra trás. Harry parou congelado. O garoto sabia que ele estava ali, o garoto sabia - Não suba as escadas, não há porque ficar com medo de mim.

- Mas não estou com medo de você - disse Harry, tentando mudar a voz, para que o garoto não o reconhece.

- Não é o que parece, você até mudou a voz para falar comigo, não foi Harry? - perguntou o garoto, como se fosse íntimo de Harry, e se virando para Harry. Harry não viu outra solução senão descer as escadas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? - perguntou Harry.

- Não consegui dormir,então no meio da noite, peguei meu livro de feitiços e comecei a ler, li uns dois capítulos e resolvi descer, estava muito ansioso - respondeu David, causando em Harry um espanto muito grande, o garoto disse exatamente tudo que Harry fez durante a noite - E você o que faz aqui?

- Também fiquei ansioso, queria saber os resultados dos meus NOM's - respondeu Harry.

- Como eu já disse, você teve ótimos resultados, o que mais me impressionou foi o de Poções, nota máxima!! - disse David.

- É, esse eu já sei - disse Harry, olhando fixamente nos olhos do garoto, que não expressava nenhuma reação aparente. Harry então se virou bruscamente e olhou para o quadro, como se este tivesse tirado o espanto que sentia pelo garoto.

O garoto tornou a fita-lo, enquanto Harry tentava pôr sua atenção no quadro de avisos, mas não tinha conseguido achar seu nome ali, na verdade na havia procurado - Sinceramente, não entendo a curiosidade que vocês têm em saber qual o meu grau de parestesco com Belatrix Lestrange... - disse David, sem perder a candura do olhar.

Harry repentinamente segurou os ombros do garoto e o balançou - Então, diga de uma vez por todas, e acabe com nossas expectativas - disse enquanto o balançava. O garoto não reagiu, e nem ao menos mudou sua expressão de candura, apenas abriu um pouco mais os olhos, como se expressasse surpresa, mas não chegou a tanto.

- Você é engraçado - disse o garoto depois de Harry balança-lo, abrindo um sorriso que pareceu cínico a Harry, mas que na verdade expressava muito menos que isso. Harry soltou os ombros do garoto, e ficou olhando com raiva para ele. O garoto olhava bem no fundo dos olhos de Harry, como se os lesse.

- Harry? - perguntou Rony, descendo as escadas junto de Simas e Neville.

- Bom dia, Rony, Simas, Neville - disse Harry bufando.

- O que esse garoto faz aqui?! - perguntou Neville nervoso.

- Já estou indo, Longbotton, o seu grande desprezo por qualquer pessoa de minha família pode fazer você cometer algo contra mim... até mais, Harry - disse David, saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Eu não gosto dele - disse Neville, com raiva nos olhos.

- Acho que nenhum de nós, Neville - disse Simas.

- Acho melhor nós vermos nossas notas, antes que mais alguém acorde e se torne difícil de ver - propôs Rony - Mas acho que Harry já viu, não é mesmo?

- Não, não vi, Rony - disse Harry, sem vontade.

- Então venha ver conosco - disse Rony, puxando o amigo para o grupo dos três garotos que já procuravam por seus nomes.

A maior surpresa para todos os quatro ali presentes havia sido Neville, pois este não tirara nota máxima em tudo, mas havia superado os colegas em muitas matérias. Ele superou Harry em Adivinhação, Rony em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Simas em Astronomia, e é lógico que Neville tirara nota máxima em Herbologia, sua matéria preferida. Harry tirou Impressionante em Poções, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; Excelente em Transfiguração, Herbologia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas; Regular em Adivinhação, Astrologia e História da Magia. Rony tirou Impressionante em Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Excelente em Feitiços e Herbologia,Regular em Adivinhação, Transfiguração, História da Magia e Astrologia. Neville tirou Impressionante em Herbologia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Excelente em Adivinhação, Astronomia, Poções e Transfiguração, Regular em História da Magia e Feitiços. Simas tirou Impressionante em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração e Feitiços, Excelente em Herbologia, Poções, Adivinhação, Regular em História da Magia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Astronomia. Rony de esguelha viu que Hermione havia tirado Impressionante em todas as matérias que cursava.

- Ainda bem que você não vai cursar Poções esse ano, não é Neville? - perguntou Rony.

- Não entendi nada, na lista de material tinha o livro de Poções, agora não sei se foi erro da escola, ou só uma maneira de não nos fazer saber antecipadamente o resultado dos NOM's - disse Neville. Simas concordou com a cabeça.

- Não dá pra entender realmente, Snape só aceita alunos com nota máxima nos NOM's no sexto ano, e eles não podem fazer você gastar dinheiro usando um livro que não vá usar - retrucou Rony.

- É, eu também acho isso - concordou Simas, Harry permaneceu calado.

- Realmente é estranho, mas saberemos ao certo, quando recebemos os horários durante o café, aliás - Rony olhou para o seu relógio - já está quase na hora do café e eu estou com muita fome hoje - Rony riu, enquanto Harry permanecia imóvel, calado e com um olhar pensativo.

- É melhor nós descermos então, o que acham? - perguntou Neville. Simas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Rony se virava a Harry para chama-lo.

- Vamos, Harry, temos que pegar nossos horários - disse Rony. Nesse momento o salão começou a encher de gente, alunos acordando, alguns pertenciam ao sexto ano, e estavam euforicos pelo resultado dos NOM's.

- Não, vou ficar mais um pouco, estou sem fome agora - disse Harry. Rony achou estranho, mas resolveu não confrontar por enquanto.

- Tudo bem, você que sabe - disse Rony, enquanto desaparecia pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda com os outros.

Harry andou alguns passos e sentou-se na poltrona. Ficou ali sentado fitando o fogo da lareira e pensando, pensando no rumo que sua vida havia tomado desde que se descobrira um bruxo. Harry achou engraçado e teria rido, não fosse a profundidade de seus pensamentos, pois nunca havia se imaginado em tal situação. Era cômico, estranhamente frustrante e quem sabe enlouquecedor. Nesse momento, Hermione passava com Gina pelo Salão Comunal e viu Harry lá, sentado e pensativo. Hermione pediu para que Gina fosse até o Salão Principal sozinha, Gina concordou e foi embora. Hermione se aproximou de Harry vagarosamente.

- Harry? - chamou Mione. Harry se virou lentamente para olhar a amiga.

- Bom dia, Mione, mais calma hoje? - perguntou Harry.

- Nem melhor nem pior, apenas a mesma de sempre - disse Hermione, agachando-se na frente de Harry - Mas você não poderia dizer o mesmo, não é?

- É realmente não poderia - disse Harry.

- Deseja falar sobre isso, expandir, quem eu possa te ajudar? - disse Hermione amigavelmente. Harry olhou-a alegre e sorriu.

- Talvez não seja mais necessário, talvez eu estivesse precisando da amizade de alguém - disse Harry sorridno para Mione.

- Pensey que o Rony fosse uma amizade suficiente para você - disse Hermione sarcástica.

- Vocês não se entendem mesmo, não é? - disse Harry. Hermione olhou triste para Harry, e levantou-se.- O Rony não tem a mínima personalidade. Odeio gente assim, que se guia pelos outros - disse Hermione nervosa - Você viu o que ele fez no ontem de manhã.

- Então quer dizer que o Rony está terminantemente proibido de concordar comigo? - perguntou Harry, com um tom de sarcasmo natural. Ele estava realmente melhor agora.

- Ele pode concordar com você, contanto que isso não seja toda hora - disse Hermione - Sinceramente, poucas foram as vezes que ele discordou de você, só quando você estava tão errado, mas tão errado, que ele teria vergonha de concordar com você.

- Tudo bem, Hermione se você quer continuar pensandu assim eu naum posso fazer nada - disse Harry. Hermione olhou para ele, como se dissesse "nem adianta tentar" - Então acho melhor nós descermos e tomarmos nosso café.

- Vamos então.

Harry e Hermione desceram para o Salão Principal juntos, mas ao chegar lá Hermione se distanciou de Harry e sentou-se com Gina próxima de Luna. Harry sentou-se junto de Rony, Simas e Neville.

- Olá, Harry parece melhor agora - disse Rony.

- Pois é, Hermione conseguiu me animar - respondeu Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Rony.

- Pensei que ela não estivesse falando conosco - disse Rony com tom óbvio.

- Parece que o problema é com você Rony - disse Simas, rindo junto com Neville.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de mais, só concordei com o Harry quando ele disse que ela estudava demais, ontem de manhã - disse Rony, parecendo não entender.

- Pois esse é o problema - respondeu Harry - Ela me disse que você concorda muito comigo, e que você não tem personalidade. Rony amarrou a cara e não respondeu. Todos riram.

- Rony, Hermione - chamou, a professora McGonagall ao longe do Salão. Rony e Hermione foram até ela. Harry a viu entregar a eles, pequenos papéis e alguns envelopes fechados. Harry identificou como sendo os horários desse ano. Rony e Hermione, cumprindo seu papel de monitores foram entregando os horários aos alunos. Hermione nem sequer olhou diretamente para Rony, enqaunto Rony dava pequenhas olhadas de esguelha e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Depois de terminar a entrega dos horários, Rony sentou com os amigos novamente. Eles já tinham aberto seus horários, que eram entregues em envelopes nomeados, pelo fato de alguns alunos passarem em algumas matérias nos NOM's ou não.

- A primeira aula do dia é Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas - disse Neville - Aliás, vocês perceberam que todos os alunos que participavam da Armada de Dumbledore ficaram com nota máxima nessa matéria. Tudo graças ao Harry.

- É mesmo, Neville, bem falado. Nem havia percebido isso - disse Simas.

- Pois é, Harry nos ajudou mesmo - disse Rony.

- Ah, gente, pára se não eu vou acabar ficando envergonhado - disse Harry.

A primeira aula do dia era Deefesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e se daria junto com a Sonserina, assim como a aula de Poções. Harry, e os outros se dirigiram a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando entraram Hermione já estava lá sentada, na esperança de puxar um papo com Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. Rony riu ao ver a cena, Hermione percebeu, e fez cara feia para ele. Rony tentou abafar um riso, e Harry o cutucou nas costelas, para que parasse. Os quatro se dirigiram ao fim da sala, onde também se encontravam Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, os três inimigos inseparáveis de Harry, cujos pais eram Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Harry sabia disso, mas não podia falar, por motivo de força maior. Draco olhou para Harry e riu. Harry fez cara de bravo, e Draco cochichou algo com os outros, logo depois os três estavam rindo.

- Bom dia, classe - disse o professor Poperich entrando pela sala. Ela estava com amesma capa longa do dia seguinte e seu andar continuava nobre. Seus olhos azuis fitaram cada aluno da sala nos olhos. Ele não trazia livros, e estava aparentemente feliz com a visão da turma.

- Bom - continuou o professor - começar o letivo em uma nova escola com um sexto ano, não é lá muito fácil, até porque eu tenho que saber o nível médio dos NOM's de vocês, e como não fui eu que dei aulas para vocês no último ano, não posso cobra excelentes resultados nos NOM's, logo tive que aceitar desde o pior resultado até o melhor - Harry, Rony, Neville e Simas se olharam felizes - Bom, eu tenho aqui uma lista com todos os Impressionantes que tivemos em Defesa nos NOM's dessa turma - ele tirou do bolso uma lista pequena, e começou a dizer os nomes que ali estavam - Hermione, Grifinória - a garota levantou a mão - Rony, Grifinória - o gaorot também levantou a mão - Simas, Grifinória. Neville, Grifinória. Harry, Grifinória e Draco, Sonserina - Draco diferente de todos, levantou o corpo por inteiro, dando tchauzinhos para todos os lados. Crabbe e Goyle riram. Professor Poperich olhou com desdém - Sente-se, pequenho astro - ironizou o professor. Harry e Rony abafaram risinhos.

- Está enganado, professor -disse Draco, chamando a atenção da classe - O nosso astro aqui é o Potter - completou ele apontando para o garoto.

- De uma certa forma, você está certo, Malfoy - começou Poperich, apoiando-se na mesa - Harry é o nosso astro sim, porque ele conseguiu o que nenhum de nós jamais imaginou conseguir. Harry chama a atenção por si só, enquanto você por intrometimento excessivo, tem que se levantar e fazer piadas sem sentido, para que as pessoas possam saber de sua existência descartável.

- Eu não adimito que você fale asism comigo, você sabe quem eu sou? - respondeu Draco nervoso, enquanto os alunos da Grifinória riam de se acabar.

- Lógico, que eu sei quem você é -começou Poperich, em tom sarcástico e irônico - Você é Draco Malfoy o aluno da Sonserina que acaba de tirar cinquenta pontos de sua casa, por seu comportamento infantil e superior.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! - gritou Draco, apontando para o professor. Harry sempre soubera que Draco tinha senso de superioridade e se achava o tal por seu dinheiro. Mas aquela cena ultrapassava tudo que Harry esperava de Malfoy. Os alunos de ambas as casas se silenciaram para ouvir a resposta do professor.

- Tsc tsc... masi cinquenta pontos perdidos, e olha que ainda estamos no primeiro dia de aula, se continuarmos nesse clima de harmonia, Sonserina pode perder suas esperanças este ano de conquistar a Copa das Casas - disse o professor sem se alterar.

- Chega de ironias - gritou Draco, pegando sua varinha - _Expelliarmus_ - termionou ele, lançando um raio vermelhor no professor.

- _Revindor_ - disse o professor, depois de pegar a varinha do bolso rapidamente, criando em sua volta um círculo azul. O raio vermelho de Draco, bateu no círculo e ricocheteou, voltando e atingindo Draco no peito, jogando-o longe. Todos os grifinórios riram. Draco se levantou e fez cara de ódio - Acho que três semanas de suspensão intensa, podem fazer o senhor ter um pouco mais de educação, não é mesmo?

Hermione levantou o dedo, enquanto voltava cambaleando pro seu lugar. Terry apontou para Hermione e ela começou - Esse feitiço que o senhor usou, o "Revindor", pelo que eu me lembro, faz parte do primeiro capítulo do livro, ou seja, aprenderíamos hoje.

Poperich bateu palmas, Hermione corou com medo que ele fizesse alguma ironia como fez com Draco - Parabéns, Srta. Granger. Cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória - disse Poperich, depois das palmas - Exatamente, essa foi uma pequena demonstração do feitiço que parenderemos hoje, o Revindor. E pelo que vocês já devem ter visto, ele é uma proteção e ao mesmo tempo um ataque, pois repele o feitiço para nosso adversário; mas existem certos truques com esse feitiço, mas vocês aprenderam depois - a palavra "truques", causou em Harry em grande sentimento de curiosidade. Que truques seriam esses?, pensou ele.

O professor Poperich era o melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, desde Lupin. Era opinião unanime entre os grifinórios, e Harry sentiu isso. O professor Poperich dividiu a turma em várias duplas. Um aluno da dupla, lançaria um feitiço, e o outro tentaria repelir. E depois trocavam os papéis. Harry e Rony fizeram juntos, Hermione e Simas, Crabbe e Goyle, Lilá e Parvati, e Neville (teve o grande desprazer) de fazer com Malfoy. Mas nao foi um grnade desprazer assim, pois ele fez Draco ser derrubado duas vezes enqaunto Draco não conseguia direito fazer o feitiço repelente e acava atingido de qualquer forma.

A aula acabou e a próxiam daquele dia seria Poções, outra aula junto com a Sonserina. Harry e Rony saíram na frente deixando os amigos lá dentro.

- Peraí, Harry, eu vou lá dentro apressar os atrasadinhos - disse Rony, entrando contra a multidão que saía da sala.

Harry ficou esperando o amigo e os outros. Harry estava encostado na parede em frente a sala, quando ouve gritos pedindo para alguém parar alguma coisa. Harry olhou para o lado e viu dois meninos de Corvinal tentando arrancar a mochila de Luna Lovegood dela. Harry foi ao socorro da garota.

- Ei, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - perguntou Harry, correndo até Luna que havia caído no chão. A mochila ainda estava com ela, agarrada contra o peito.

- Olhe, Bruno, é Harry Potter - disse um dos garotos, o mais alto, ao outro.

- Peraí, Douglas, Harry Potter não é apenas um sextanista? - perguntou o mais baixo, com olhar de desdém.

- E vocês são o que afinal, além de uns babacas, que mexem com quem não fez nada a vocês? - disse Harry, corajoso. O mais alto dos garotos era troncudo e forte, o outro não era lá grandes coisas, mas tinha uma aparência mal encarada. Luna olhava toda aquela situação assustada.

- Nós somos do sétimo ano, Harry, e aposto que sabemos muito mais que você - disse Bruno, encarando Harry.

- Então experimente - disse Harry, pegando sua varinha -_Estupefaça_ - gritou Harry, Bruno foi jogado contra a parede. Luna gritou.

- Seu, idiotazinho - disse Douglas, dando um soco em Harry. Harry caiu no chão próximo a Luna.

- Harry, você está bem? - disse Luna, indo até Harry. Harry olhou para ela, meio desacordado, Douglas era mesmo muito forte. A boca de Harry sangrava.

- Agora você vê o que dá se meter conosco, Harry Potter - disse o garoto.

- Você vai pagar caro por isso - disse uma voz, que Harry conhecia muito bem. Hermione se aproximava.

- Outra sextanista metida a besta? - perguntou Douglas.

- Não, outra sextanista com senso de justiça o suficiente pra saber que mais da metade que tudo que você não passa de besteira - Hermione, pegou sua varinha - _Incêndio_ - uma linha fogo seguiu-se e quase atingiu Douglas.

- Você está maluca, garota? - gritou Douglas, pegando sua varinha - _Expelliarmus_ - e a varinha de Hermione foi jogada para longe. Ela olhou assustada para Douglas. Rony e os outros apareceram através da porta. Rony percebeu a situação.

- Vamos ver se você continua assim depois de ser estuporada - ameaçou Douglas, Hermione estava com medo - _Estupefaça_ - gritou ele.

- _Revindor Mione_ - gritou Rony inconscientemente, e em volta de Hermione se formou o círculo azul e o "Estupefaça" de Douglas voltou para ele, fazendo-o voar - Estão todos bem? - perguntou Rony assutado também.

- Como você sabia que um dos truques do Revindor era que ele podia ser usado em outras pessoas, senão você mesmo? - perguntou Mione.

- Não sei, Hermione, mas um muito obrigado seria bem vindo agora, não acha? - disse Rony, indo ajudar Harry a se levantar. Hermione olhou fria.

- Tadinho, ele veio me ajudar e acabou assim - disse Luna, sobre Harry.

- Nada que Madame Ponfrey não possa curar, não é Harry? - perguntou Rony, enqaunto Simas e Neville se aproximavam agora.

- Esse não é um caso para Madame Ponfrey - disse Hermione, mexendo em sua mochila, e retirando um pequeno pacote de dentro dela - Essas fitas de cura que eu comprei em Hogsmead, darão um jeito - disse ela colando uma das fitas no canto da boca de Harry.

- Obrigado, Mione - disse Harry - Você me salvou...

- Bom, pelo menos alguém aqui agradece, diferente de umas outras aí - disse Rony.

- Se era isso que você queria, muito obrigada, Rony; mas no momento em não consigo aturar sua falta de personalidade, até mais pessoal - disse Hermione se dirigindo para a aula de Poções.

- Nós temos aula de Poções agora - disse Neville, assustado - Do jeito que Snape é, é bem capaz de el tirar pontos nossos.

- É melhor vocês irem então, eu tenho aula de Adivinhação agora - disse Luna - Tchau pra vocês, e obrigada Harry - Luna se despediu com um longo sorriso para o garoto e foi embora.

- É melhor nós irmos logo - disse Harry, olhando Luna ir embora.


End file.
